blah blah blah* SHUT UP!!!
by CherryBlossomSakura
Summary: Why won't you stop talking?! Stop it! STOP!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! Which card is it? Guess, and read plus review my fic!!!!!!!!!


****

*blah blah blah* SHUT UP!!!

By: CherryBlossomSakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors! CLAMP does. Don't sue or flame me, this is my seventh fic posted! And it's humor. The cards belong to me as well; I mean the ones I made. One more thing, this fic uses dubbed names. No flames please, and, I hope you enjoy! Sorry if this is short for you. I hate chapters; people get lost in reading them! R+R!!!!!! And by now, you should've known that all the silly cards I made up were all together. Enjoy, R+R!

Key:

__

thoughts

"talking"

~*~scene change~*~

*flashback* 

(A/N:) author's note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~At The Penguin Park~*~

Sakura, Li, and Madison met at Penguin Park on Sunday. They were having lots of fun! Shoving, poking, WHAM!ing, Kissing, nudging, and a few other stuff. (A/N: I put in all the cards n' stuff!) It was a day of relaxation! Well, at least they all thought so.

"Li, let's go to the swings!" "Shut up!" he barked back. Sakura looked a bit hurt. "Why don't you shut up?!" Madison hissed. Sakura was freaked. All of a sudden, she said, "Why don't you both shut up?!?!"

This went on for hours. Sakura thought this was real weird. It was 6:00pm and they went home.

~*~Li's House~*~

"Shut up Meilin!" "No! You shut up!" This was what was going on at his place. It was crazy. They kept shouting and hollering, telling each other to shut up.

~*~Madison's House~*~

"ZZzzzZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZZzzzzzZZZzzzZZZZzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzZzzZzzzzzZZZzzzz..."

~*~Sakura's Place~*~

"Shut up Tori!" "Whatever squirt." Aiden knew that they never acted this before. He knew something was wrong! Sakura and Tori barked and hissed at each other as if they were a cat and a dog! They both threw glares at each other. One more scarier than the other. When Aiden saw their glaring contests, he thought to himself _Those faces are so scary, I think I'm going to have nightmares!_

"Kero, I can't stop saying shut up." "Shut up Kid!" "KE-RO!" "I'm just kidding!" "Hoeeee....."

Kero and Sakura talked to each other, thankfully, not arguing about telling each other to shut up. "I suspect that this is the work of the Shut Up card..." "Another silly Clow Card?!" "Yep."

~*~School~*~

All the students at school left for home because they wouldn't stop saying "Shut up" to each other. That got irritating. Sakura talked to Li about the Shut Up card, hoping they wouldn't keep saying "Shut up" all the time. (A/N: Heehee.)

~*~Park~*~

Madison had her camcorder rollin' "Ok, ready Sakura!" "Let's get some action!" Kero yelled! "Ok, ok..." Sakura had a new bizarre costume. (A/N: Can't think up a costume. Gomen-ne!) 

"Oh Key Of Clow

Power Of Magic

Power Of Light

Surrender The Wand

The Force Ignite!

Release!!!"

Sakura grabbed then Wand and called out, "Nudge Card, release and disspell!!! Release!" (A/N: Let one annoying Card kill another, haha!)

The Nudge kept nudging Shut Up. It got real irritated...

~*~Li's Place~*~

Li took out his Lasin Board and chanted the incantations...

"Source of Light

With Ancient Spin

Send Forth The Magic Power Within

Force

Know My Plight

Release The Light!!!"

The Lasin Board's beam shot out. Li quickly changed into his Chinese Robes and ran there.

~*~Park~*~

Sakura returned Nudge. It wasn't working. Li then came out of nowhere!

"Force

Know My Plight 

Release The Light!!! 

Lightning!"

Lightning struck the Shut Up card weak. Weak enough for Sakura to catch. Sakura took her opportunity.

"Shut Up Card

Return To Your Power

Confined!!!"

The mouth shaped figure turned into a card and floated to straight to Li. "Hooeeeee....Arigatou Li." "It was nothing Ying-Fa." Then Kero started poking Sakura. Poke! Poke! Poke! "Hooeeeee!!! Keroberos! Stop it!" Kero kept poking her. Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! "Li, did you use the Poke Card?!" "No..." "HOOEEEEEE?!?!?!?!" Sakura ran from Kero and ran straight into a pole. **WHAM! **"Hoooeeeeeeee!!!!" "You ok Sakura?!" Madison asked. "Hai..." Li walked up to her laughing. Then...

**TRIP! THUD! **Li fell right on his face!!!

__

Another End...or is it?!?!?! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Shut Up Card idea all came from my friend, AnimeGamer. Pretty good eh? Thank you sssoooo much! I wrote this one just for all the readers out there that wanted it! E-mail me at CCSakura_Kinomoto@yahoo.com, you can IM my ID, or IM my AIM screen name: CherryBlossomCS. IM DigiDestinHiKari to get me incase! Please R+R! And sorry if it was short. But this was longer than the last one! Sorry with all the incantations. I wanted to write them that way, seemed cooler. Besides, it looks neat! I looked everywhere for Li's short version of the Lasin Board incantation.


End file.
